1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector capable of currently detecting whether an audio plug is inserted or not.
2. The Related Art
Audio jack connectors are widely used in kinds of electronic equipments, such as MP3/MP4, mobile phones, computers and other equipments for transmitting sound signals. A conventional audio jack connector includes an insulating housing and a switch terminal assembly received in the insulating housing. The switch terminal assembly includes a fixed terminal and a movable terminal. The movable terminal has a flat first contact portion. The fixed terminal has a flat second contact portion pressed under the first contact portion of the movable terminal. When an audio plug is inserted into the audio jack connector, the first contact portion of the movable terminal will be pushed away by the audio plug to disconnect with the second contact portion of the fixed terminal. When the audio plug is drawn out from the audio jack connector, the first contact portion of the movable terminal restores to press against and electrically connect with the second contact portion of the fixed terminal again.
However, because the first contact portion and the second contact portion are flat, the contact between the first contact portion and the second contact portion may be unstable or even disconnection if they are oxidized or stuck with external objects (e.g., dust or greasiness) on the surfaces thereof. Thereby, the switch terminal assembly will not currently detect whether the audio plug is inserted or not.